


Breathe

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 01:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Hwanwoong was so fragile at that moment, heavy, untold thoughts laying heavier, suffocating burdens on him, leaving him cracked under the pressure. He needed something to untether him from the world, he wanted to stop thinking, and he wanted—needed—Youngjo to help him with both.





	Breathe

The rain pattered against the window, wind blowing against the apartment complex. Hwanwoong sighed, lost in thought, eyes glazed as he looked distantly out the window, half covered by the drape.

Youngjo slowed his thrusts to a stop, worry unsettling his tense heart and twisting his stomach. Hwanwoong looked like he was going to cry any second but didn’t know how, didn’t know why he should.

“Do you want me to stop, baby?” Youngjo gently inquired, taking Hwanwoong’s wrist to his lips and planting a soft kiss there.

Hwanwoong was quiet, didn’t even look at Youngjo, his tired gaze falling onto the hand wrapped delicately around his wrist instead. He prodded Youngjo’s fingers away from his wrist before using both hands to hold the older’s single one. He absentmindedly trailed Youngjo’s fingers with his thumbs, feeling rough callouses.

Youngjo simply watched him, curious though still perturbed, concerned and unsure as to what his boyfriend was thinking.

Hwanwoong directed Youngjo’s hand toward his neck, manually opening his fingers to wrap them around himself. Youngjo startled, hesitating, pulling his hand back before it could even touch Hwanwoong’s neck. Hwanwoong whined, the most responsive he’d been the entire night.

“Hwanwoong..” Youngjo wavered, slightly shaken by Hwanwoong’s silent request.

“You won’t hurt me,” the younger reassured, though Youngjo felt anything but. “I promise,” he insisted. Youngjo was confused as to how Hwanwoong could promise that.

The older didn’t respond, the rain that began to pour outside filling in the silence between them. Hwanwoong looked up at him with those glassy eyes, pleading, so close to crying because he wasn’t getting what he wanted, which was new to Youngjo. Hwanwoong wasn’t much of the begging type, in fact, he despised it. It was weird to see him so needy, especially for a hand around his neck. 

Youngjo’s insides twisted at that. He frowned, reaching down to touch Hwanwoong’s face, wipe away the tears that were beginning to roll down his cheeks.

“Please.”

The boy’s voice was so weak, small, choked up even without Youngjo’s hand. Hwanwoong was so fragile at that moment, heavy, untold thoughts laying heavier, suffocating burdens on him, leaving him cracked under the pressure. He needed something to untether him from the world, he wanted to stop thinking, and he wanted—_needed—_Youngjo to help him with both.

A worried sigh escaped Youngjo’s lips. He took Hwanwoong’s arm, lifting it up to plant tender kisses on the lines of darkened skin, old scars from an even darker time. Youngjo mused, pulling away to look down at his boyfriend, vulnerable.

Planting one hand beside Hwanwoong’s head to support himself, Youngjo combed Hwanwoong’s long locks out of his face with the other. Hwanwoong leaned into the touch, breathlessly waiting, until finally, though hesitantly, Youngjo reached down to wrap his hand around Hwanwoong’s neck. The latter grinned, and a shiver coursed down Youngjo’s spine.

Lightening briefly illuminated their dim room, thunder roaring from afar a few delayed seconds after. Youngjo reluctantly tightened his grip around Hwanwoong’s neck.

A choked but pleasured moan bounced off the walls of their room and echoed in Youngjo’s ears, Hwanwoong’s hips pressing up against him, encouraging him to start moving again. It took a second for Youngjo to register the younger’s movements before he began to shallowly rut into his boyfriend, entranced by how Hwanwoong’s smile was the biggest he’d seen in a while.

The pressure he kept around Hwanwoong’s neck was light enough to be breathable, but tight enough to make Hwanwoong slightly yet increasingly lightheaded. He could feel his mind relax, free from his own thoughts and the world, head in the clouds, body afloat. His eyes fluttered closed as he continued to subconsciously moan. He blocked out his other senses, focusing only on the pleasure Youngjo was so generously giving him.

“ _Youngjo_ ,” Hwanwoong couldn’t say much more, afraid he would faint if he used too much air on simple words. Youngjo seemed to understand him though. He gently squeezed Hwanwoong’s neck, and that was it for Hwanwoong.

Youngjo released his hand from Hwanwoong’s neck as the younger came. Hwanwoong gasped for air, back arching as he moaned loudly, voice somewhat raw and breaking slightly. Youngjo covered Hwanwoong’s body with his own, hugging him close and ignoring the hot stickiness in between them. Hwanwoong sobbed, Youngjo chasing his own orgasm. He was careful not to crush the boy in his arms, tilting his head up to capture his lips with his own.

Lightening struck outside when Youngjo pulled away, hovering above his boyfriend’s small figure. Hwanwoong’s cheeks glistened with tears and his eyes had a wet sheen reflecting flashing sparks. They stared into each other’s eyes, electricity dancing outside their window, a split second shared between them.

The room fell into darkness, a power outage with booming thunder following quickly after.

Hwanwoong pulled Youngjo back down to himself, squeezing his walls around him. Youngjo groaned, releasing in Hwanwoong, who whined, tears still trailing down his face.

Rain pounded against their window, and Hwanwoong’s sobs were almost lost in the sound. But Youngjo heard them, Youngjo was there, Youngjo had Hwanwoong.

“I got you, baby,” Youngjo whispered, wiping away Hwanwoong’s tears. The boy avoided his hand, jerking his head to the side.

“I’m sorry,” Hwanwoong cried.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Youngjo hushed his boyfriend with a kiss on the lips, swallowing all his sobs before burying his face into Hwanwoong’s neck to plant lighter pecks there.

Hwanwoong was still crying, but he wasn’t sobbing. Youngjo continuously ran a comforting hand up and down his side, pulling away from Hwanwoong’s neck to take his arm and kiss over the scars staining his skin. Hwanwoong simply watched him, breaths involuntarily hitching every so often.

“Y-Youngjo?”

Youngjo looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes warm and tender. 

“Yeah?” He still looked worried, but Hwanwoong felt comforted by that. They seemed to both be comforted by each other.

“I love you.”

The rain seemed to have calmed down, though the power was still off, the cold slipping inside now that there was no heater. Neither seemed to matter to them though.

Youngjo cupped Hwanwoong’s wet cheek, wiping his stray tears with his thumb. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Hwanwoong’s, sharing his warmth with his boyfriend.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t exactly know how I feel about this fic, but I think I’m proud of it. It’s a continuation fic of “Warmth” if you didn’t catch that, but it doesn’t matter if you haven’t read it
> 
> Anyways thanxx for reading
> 
> (oh yeah here’s my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb))


End file.
